interstellarcivilizationfandomcom-20200213-history
Haumea
Haumea is a dwarf planet in the Kuiper belt. It is the fourth-largest dwarf planet in the Solar System, one-third the mass of Pluto. Description Haumea is a dwarf planet with one-third the mass of Pluto. It was discovered in 2004 by a team headed by Mike Brown of Caltech at the Palomar Observatory in the United States and, in 2005, by a team headed by J. L. Ortiz at the Sierra Nevada Observatory in Spain, though the latter claim has been contested. On September 17, 2008, it was designated a dwarf planet by the International Astronomical Union (IAU) and named after Haumea, the Hawaiian goddess of childbirth. Haumea's extreme elongation makes it unique among known dwarf planets. Although its shape has not been directly observed, calculations from its light curve suggest it is an ellipsoid, with its major axis twice as long as its minor. Nonetheless, its gravity is believed sufficient for it to have relaxed into hydrostatic equilibrium, thereby meeting the definition of a dwarf planet. This elongation, along with its unusually rapid rotation, high density, and high albedo (from a surface of crystalline water ice), are thought to be the results of a giant collision, which left Haumea the largest member of a collisional family that includes several large trans-Neptunian objects (TNOs) and its two known moons. In addition to the large fluctuations in Haumea's light curve due to the body's shape, which affect all colours equally, smaller independent colour variations seen in both visible and near-infrared wavelengths show a region on the surface that differs both in colour and in albedo. History Geography Haumea has a dark red area on the bright white surface, which indicates an area rich in minerals and organic (carbon-rich) compounds, or possibly a higher proportion of crystalline ice. Thus Haumea may have a mottled surface reminiscent of Pluto, if not as extreme. Haumea has a crystalline ice forms at temperatures above 110 K, while the surface temperature of Haumea is below 50 K, a temperature at which amorphous ice is formed. In addition, the structure of crystalline ice is unstable under the constant rain of cosmic rays and energetic particles from the Sun that strike trans-Neptunian objects. Haumea has a dark and reddish surface caused by radition damage. Also materials like organic ices and tholin-like compounds are present in the surface. Haumea is as bright as snow, with an albedo in the range of 0.6–0.8, consistent with crystalline ice. Other large TNOs such as Eris appear to have albedos as high or higher. Haumea surface is primary compoused by pure crystalline water ice, which cover 66% to 80% of the surface, with one contributor to the high albedo possibly hydrogen cyanide or phyllosilicate clays. Inorganic cyanide salts such as copper potassium cyanide is also be present. However, further studies of the visible and near infrared spectra suggest a homomorphous surface covered by an intimate 1:1 mixture of amorphous and crystalline ice, together with no more than 8% organics. The absence of ammonia hydrate excludes cryovolcanism and the observations confirm that the collisional event must have happened more than 100 million years ago, in agreement with the dynamic studies. The absence of measurable methane in the spectra of Haumea is consistent with a warm collisional history that would have removed such volatiles, in contrast to Makemake. Also Haumea have a large dark reddish spot, possibly an impact feature, and not to be uniformly bright as previously believed. While the reason for the color is unknown, possibilities include crystalline ice or higher concentrations of minerals and organic compounds than the rest of the surface. Climate Wildlife Colony Category:Dwarf planets Category:Sol System